Finally Tonight
by VestalHestia
Summary: Serena is sick of Darien not realizing that she is all grown up now and not just a simple princess. A oneshot about how she seduces her man.


AN: I do not own Sailor Moon… I swear. Also, things get a little steamy on the way down, so if you aren't interested go elsewhere. To everyone else... Enjoy! Let me know if you like it because I want to write about the other scouts.

Ciao,

Vestal Hestia

Serena sat in front of the mirror brushing her long golden hair. Tonight was the night. She struggled with her brush, her nervous fingers trembling around it. Tonight was the night.

Her mother was downstairs cleaning up after dinner. Her father was in the other room watching the television. Her brother Sammy was in his room playing one of his annoying video games.

And tonight was the night.

She wished that she was as alluring as her friend Mina or as fiery as her friend Raye. Heck, she wouldn't mind being as self assertive as Lita or as smart at Amy. But all she could be was her self.

She sat her brush down on her vanity table and started dressing her hair. Instead doing her customary buns and pigtail hairstyle, she started French braiding her hair, hoping it helped her look older than her young 18. She needed to feel mature if tonight was the night.

Her cat Luna sat behind her on Serena's bed. She knew her guardian had many questions to ask about where Serena was going, but she doubted that her friend would approve.

Serena tucked the ends of her hair up into her version of a French twist. Her youthful face did look more mature with the grown up hairstyle. She slowly accented her bright blue eyes with a dab of dark blue eye shadow. She added a touch of deep red to her pursed lips. There was no need to add the pink blush to her cheeks. The thoughts of what was to come kept the color visible.

She pushed off her pink flannel robe, and silently slipped on the adult underwear that she bought with this purpose in mind. Mina had taken her to the mall, one of her few friends who saw how the young girl had matured and knew what steps needed to be taken in order to make her into a woman.

Serena pulled up the thigh high stockings and secured them into place. She pulled her dark blue dress from out of her closet and pulled it over her head. The dark color made her pale skin illuminate as the soft satin hugged her budding curves. She placed the small locket Darien had given her for her sixteenth birthday around her throat. Inside a picture of her and him smiled at each other. She was so happy tonight was the night.

Not that Darien knew when he walked up to her front step and rang the doorbell. Her father greeted him and took him into the foyer. Down the steps, Serena glided, barely looking back at the disproving cat that followed her.

He wore the dark suit that he pulled out of his closet for important events. Even though he knew it helped him look more mature, he always thought the tie made him look too old. More grown up than he felt inside. When he saw his girl walk down the stairs, he knew he was in for some night. Serena had begged him to take her to his award dinner for the hospital. He said how he didn't need to go, but she had insisted that it was the most important thing for them to do. Now he knew why.

He murmured into her hand how great she looked. She smiled back. She kissed her father softly on the cheek, reminding him that she was planning on spending the night with the girls after the party. Darien gave her a confused look, but she just smiled as she glided out the door. He knew he was in trouble.

He sat at the dinner, barely tasting his food, as he watched his girl light up the evening. She laughed with his coworkers, listening to them discuss their research, and he wondered when his girl had grown up. No longer was she stuttering over movie stars or trying to read the newest comic book. She was polished and poised, and still she was so young.

He knew his first few years out of medical school would be the most difficult on their relationship, so he told her that they could not get engaged until he could support her and his career. She had only nodded and said she was there to support him.

But how many nights he wished that he made his princess his? He knew that they would eventually be together, but with out the constant battles of their alter lives, he felt like they barely spent any time together. Serena had gone to the local university just to be able to be close to him, but he feared that he was holding her back. She never had a chance to breathe without him.

Serena sipped the champagne as she watched Darien blush as everyone congratulated him for being the surgical resident of the year. She smiled at her brilliant prince, and could not wait to get him home.

He opened the car door for her and she slid inside as he got into the drivers seat. He seemed unusually tense, but then again, they haven't been alone for sometime now. He started pointing his car into the direction to take Serena home, but she put her hand on his and whispered softly, "Not yet. I just want to stay with you tonight."

Darien sent her a troubled look, but then decided to ignore it. Before she turned 18 she used to sleep over at his apartment all the time. It was no big deal.

She led him over to the elevator and softly pushed the number for his floor. As the elevator doors closed around them, she kissed him softly.

He leaned down and furthered the kiss, enjoying the taste of her lips. Even though he had had girlfriends before Serena, never had he felt the connection as when he kissed her.

He remembered the first time he dared to kiss her. It was in the park and she was complaining how she had gotten detention again for being late. She was yelling at him for teasing her, and then for not paying attention. Her blue eyes had gotten so big as he told her that he was sorry but he was distracted. "What honestly is more important than what I am saying Darien!" She shouted in his face.

He still wasn't sure why he said it, but all he did was say, "This." He bent down and kissed the petite girl on her plum lips. She had just turned 14 and he felt like a pervert, but ever since he hadn't kissed anyone else.

The elevator doors opened with a pang as she led him into the hall. Her small hand grasped his large, and they finally reached his door down the hallway.

"Did I tell you how handsome you looked tonight, Darien?" She smiled her knowing smile as he placed his key into the deadbolt. "If not, I must say, I am very lucky."

Darien felt a blush creeping up his throat and coloring his cheeks. Even though this wasn't the first time he brought Serena to his apartment, he almost felt like he was on a date with a different woman. A very dangerous woman who had knowing eyes. He opened the door.

Serena walked down the hallway and sat down on the deep leather couch. She waited with patient eyes as Darien checked his answering machine and removed his suit jacket. His white shirt was crisp and snug around his body. She watched him run his had through his dark black hair and smiled. Tonight was the night.

"Is everything ok," Serena asked noticing the worry on his face, "you seem tense."

He walked over to the couch but did not sit. He looked down at his girl, wondering what had come over her. "I'm ok. Nothing urgent."

Serena stood up and wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. "I'm so very glad."

She looked up at him, and she waited for him to look her in the eyes. His dark eyes looked confused, but before he could think, she leaned up and kissed him.

He let her sweet lips press against his, but he couldn't respond. Something felt wrong. As if he walked in at the wrong part of a fairy tale. When did the princess seduce the prince?

Her fingers pulled at the knot of his tie and she loosened him from his hold. She started to unbutton the top of his shirt, but his hand wrapped around hers.

"What's going on Serena?"

"Darien tonight is the night." She said softly as she continued to unbutton. She quickly finished her task and started to rub his taunt stomach. It felt so warm, but it began to quiver under his touch.

"Why tonight? I thought we were supposed to wait… You know… So you can be pure… how do I do that to you, Moon beam?"

She put a finger to his lips and hushed him. Another finger played with the top of his trouser pants, slipping beneath the pant line to tease. "I am tired of trying to live out our past lives or just sit by and wait for our future to happen," she murmured, allowing her finger to go a bit more southern. He moaned as she continued, "Tonight isn't about moon beams and starlight or princesses and princes. It is about you and me. You haven't noticed Darien. I give you clues and you haven't noticed. I am grown up. I need to feel grown up. I am a woman, your woman, so I need you to help me. I know I am your always, but sometimes I think your forget that I am a girl and I have needs. I am not as stoic as you are. I need to feel you. Please?"

Darien reached up and played with her silver/golden hair. He reached for some hairpins and tugged gently. The mass fell with ease and entangled his fingers. He saw their first kiss again, and felt the same urgency. When did he miss his girl grow up? Why was he so unwilling to pursue it? She was his flower, and he was scared to bruise her.

Serena saw the look of contemplation enter his eyes, and knew she had to strike now before he talked himself out of it. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively. With no more thoughts he picked her up and walked her down the hallway to his bedroom. Her hair glimmered in the light as he placed her down on his lonely bed.

She adjusted herself so that she was on her knees and stripped away his shirt. She yanked him on the bed with her and pushed him on his back. He lay there stunned. She quickly straddled him and looked down.

"Where may I ask have you learned to do this?"

She smiled, "It doesn't hurt to have the goddess of love as your best friend."

"Lucky me."

She reached behind herself and pulled down her zipper and slowly pulled the dark blue satin down her body to uncover her torso. The moonlight spilled from the windows and made her look more like the goddess than woman that she was. She leaned down and kissed him again, although this time not just remaining on his lips but slowly trailed down to his neck and kissed the hollow of his throat. Her hands wandered down lower, and caressed his firm skin and her lips followed.

His hands reached for her head as he lost his fingers in her hair as she moved lower and lower down his long frame.

She made quick work at removing his belt, and slowly unbuttoned his pants. She took a bit and pulled his zipper down with his teeth.

"Serena" he gasped. He limply helped her remove his pants down his long legs as she rand her fingers around the edges of his boxers. He weakly opened his eyes, surprised to see the uneasiness in her face as she stared at his arousal. He smiled, happy to see his innocent again.

He sat up and puller her on to his lap. His kisses were gentle as he tried to remove her dress. They both let out a laugh as the fabric refused to move, and both became quite when they heard the fabric rip.

He rolled her onto the bed, and slid the torn dress away. "Remind me to thank Mina." He muttered as he eyed her erotic get up. He spread her legs as he laid himself on top of her. He could feel her heat up against him, and felt her exhale as she got used to their position. He gently kissed the top of her breasts as they were restrained in her bra. He reached around her back awkwardly but was able to remove the bra.

He kissed as she moaned, lower down her body. Her hips arched as he removed the poor excuse of lace panties, and he kissed her in her heat. She bucked, as he tasted, feeling herself get lost in the sensation. Having the power of the silver crystal run through her body had never made her feel this wonderful. She felt herself explode as he finally removed his lips.

She wasn't aware when he finally finished undressing himself, but all he was back on top of her, kissing her neck, and she could feel him against her. Her hand gripped his shoulder, suddenly scared for the pain, but as he looked up into her eyes, she knew she was ready.

He pushed down slowly, letting out a gush of breath. She felt so good.

She tried to fight the tears, but he hurt so much. She inhaled a deep breath as he started to move. The pain got worse. She didn't want to ruin the moment together so she took a piece of advice from her friend.

She felt silly talking about sex with her friends, but then, they were not the ones caught up with their past and future selves when they dated men. They didn't have to worry how their men would react to them. Raye was the one who mentioned the pain lessened if she was on top.

Serena gently nudged Darien on his side and kissed him hard as she rolled to the top. His hands went to support her waist as she started to move up and down. It hurt a little bit, but yet it did begin to start to feel good.

His breathing began to get louder as he watched his princess move on top of him. She was so beautiful and she felt so good.

She felt his body tense and knew thanks to Lita, that this meant he was close. She leaned down, and kissed him one last time before they were finished.

"I love you, Darien."

He groaned as he murmured his response in return before he finished.

Serena later laid on her side as his arms nestled herself close to his body.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, "I knew tonight was the night. I am so happy to be truly yours." She turned back at him and smiled as she said, "I knew if I had to wait until after the wedding, I might be an old woman by then, or entombed in some crystal."

He looked confused.

"Don't ask me how I know, but I feel after our marriage, the Earth will be asleep." It would be just my luck that I would have to wait ANOTHER Millennium before I made you mine." She stated.

He laughed loudly as he pulled her closer. "Well if that's the case." His hands moved between her legs, "Might as well make the most of the time we have left.


End file.
